Un Rare Luxe
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Eleanor Guthrie n'a besoin d'aucun homme pour prendre soin d'elle ; bien qu'elle ne dit pas non quand un certain capitaine pirate se présente au moment opportun. TRADUCTION.


**Ey mes amis ! :D**

 **Nouvelle petite traduction totalement imprévue, écrit par une personne que j'apprécie beaucoup sur Tumblr, et dont le texte magnifique m'a immédiatement donnée envie de le traduire en français :) Toujours sur Black Sails, encore sur Eleanor Guthrie... mais pas vraiment avec Charles Vane, cette fois, et ce sera sûrement l'une de mes seuls traductions qui ne portera pas le sur le Vane/Eleanor, alors j'espère que vous apprécierez ;)**

 **Ce petit OS écrit en l'honneur du "Eleanor Guthrie Memorial Week" sur Tumblr porte sur la relation de Eleanor et Flint, une relation que j'aime aussi énormément, qui s'est presque apparenté à une sorte de relation père/fille avec le temps. Ce petit texte revient en arrière, dans le passé d'Eleanor et de Flint, c'est un petit moment volé dans le temps, que j'ai vraiment appréciée et que j'espère que vous apprécierez aussi.**

 **Je le répète : JE NE SUIS PAS L'AUTEUR DE CE TEXTE, UNIQUEMENT LA TRADUCTRICE ! L'auteur à pour pseudo " _ElDiablito_SF_ " et à publiée son texte sur le site Archive Of Our Own sous le titre de " _A Rare Luxury_ ", et vous pouvez la retrouvez sur Tumblr sous le pseudo " _Jadebirch_ ". Elle écrit plein d'autres textes excellents en anglais, notamment beaucoup sur le couple Silverflint, n'hésitez pas à aller en lire davantage si vous lisez anglais et que cela vous intéresse ! :D**

 **Sur ce, voici "Un Rare Luxe", n'hésitez pas non plus à laissez une petite review pour laisser votre impression, cela fera très plaisir à l'auteur et à moi-même !**

 **Et je remercie infiniment l'auteur pour m'avoir donnée la permission de traduire sa belle petite fic sur Eleanor et Flint ;D**

 **Bisous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Résumé :** Eleanor Guthrie n'a besoin d'aucun homme pour prendre soin d'elle bien qu'elle ne dit pas non quand un certain capitaine pirate se présente au moment opportun.

 **Notes de l'auteur :** Ecrit pour la semaine commémorative pour Eleanor Guthrie (« Eleanor Guthrie Memorial Week ») sur Tumblr. J'aime ma reine des voleurs 3

C'était une nuit exceptionnellement chaude, ce qui voulait dire pas mal pour Nassau, tout compte fait. Ses cheveux s'accrochaient à son cou, imbibés de transpiration, boitant dans l'air humide et dans son propre surmenage. Sa peau sentait encore Charles Vane. Il lui était d'une certaine consolation de savoir que ses cheveux devaient sentir son con bien plus qu'elle puait de son odeur.

Elle aurait du demander à Scott de l'attendre, mais elle aurait tout aussi bien pu demander à son père de s'asseoir à l'extérieur de la tente de Charles Vane et de l'écouter baiser. De toute façon, elle était assez forte pour revenir à son lit sans la supervision d'un adulte, merci, et fermez-là.

La lune était faible et lumineuse et une longue ombre tomba sur sa route. Se matérialisant dans l'obscurité, une masse peu éloignée du neanderthal bloqua son chemin, puant les algues et la pisse de cheval. Un pirate. Si Charles n'avait pas été un tel salopard lui-même, il aurait marchée avec elle vers sa maison, mais non, il était plus préoccupé par l'apparence chevaleresque devant son équipage – Dieu l'en garde ! – que de s'assurer que Eleanor soit revenu en une seule pièce. Elle se fit une note mentale de le frapper dans les boules pour cela plus tard.

« Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien, qu'est-ce que nous avons là… » Grogna l'ivrogne qui bloquait sa route, si porcin en effet qu'elle songea à moitié qu'elle pourrait le faire rôtir pour son souper. « Si ce n'est pas la salope. »

« Sors de mon putain de chemin si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi. » Siffla Eleanor, essayant de dépasser l'homme devant elle. La nuit était trop avancée et il faisait trop chaud pour cette merde. Elle tendit la main pour saisir la lame enfoncée dans l'arrière de ses jupes. « Je ne te le redemanderai pas. »

« Mr. Singleton, » Gronda une voix derrière son éventuel assaillant. « Vous êtes demandé par Mr. Gates. »

« Je profite seulement de la vue et du son, Capitaine, » Grogna l'homme vers Eleanor mais reculant, un sourire tordu qui faisait briller ses dents au clair de lune. « Je vais vous laisser et la garce aussi, alors ? »

« Capitaine, » Eleanor lâcha la poignée de sa lame, ses yeux se concentrant lentement sur la moustache distincte puis sur la lueur des yeux du capitaine Flint.

« Miss Guthrie, » dit le capitaine pirate, tendant sa main vers elle. « S'il vous plaît, faites-moi l'honneur de vous escortez. »

Elle mis sa main dans la sienne, son cœur s'accélérant. Etant aussi proche d'elle, Flint pourrait-il sentir Charles sur sa peau de la même manière ? « Je peux prendre soin de moi-même, » dit-elle.

« Je n'en doute pas, Miss Guthrie. C'est seulement que Mr Singleton, pour tout ce comportement brutal, à toujours de la valeur pour moi en tant que membre de mon équipage. Je n'ai aucun désir de le voir égorgé comme un cochon. »

Elle leva les yeux pour trouver le capitaine Flint souriant et ses propres lèvres se tournèrent dans un sourire involontaire en retour. « Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres capitaines, » dit-elle en s'appuyant contre sa carrure solide alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte. Le manteau de Flint devait le faire bouillir dans cette chaleur. Une partie d'Eleanor voulait déchirer ses propres vêtements et aller se jeter dans la mer. Laissez plus tard son sort aux sirènes, au moins elle ne serait pas tuée par un _homme._

« Et vous n'êtes pas comme les autres gouverneurs », répondit Flint d'un ton trop profond pour être drôle.

Elle lui sourit encore une fois en marchant vers l'entrée de sa taverne. « Puis-je vous offrir un verre, Capitaine ? »

« Qu'en penserait mes hommes ? »

« Probablement que vous me baisez. Ce qui, tout compte fait, ne pourrait qu'accroître votre position à leurs yeux. Les hommes ne font pas confiance aux hommes qui n'aiment pas baiser. »

« Je ne veux pas être présomptueux où brut, Miss Guthrie, mais je n'ai pas besoin de plus de sang entre mon équipage et le _Ranger. »_

Elle du rire de ça. « J'aime vos couilles, Capitaine. Si vous n'étiez pas déjà mon meilleur pourvoyeur, je serais quand même une admiratrice de vos couilles. Alors, vous buvez ? »

Elle entra à l'intérieur, sentant ses yeux sur son dos. Comme il était étrange d'avoir tournée le dos à ce pirate en sachant qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, et rien d'autre. Il n'était pas comme les autres pirates, ce capitaine Flint. Elle versa du rhum dans deux tasses et en poussa une sur le bar vers Flint.

« C'est une nuit chaude, Capitaine. Retirez votre manteau. Détendez-vous un peu. »

Flint avala et tortilla le coin de sa moustache, plus pensivement qu'avec une intention de séduction. « Mon père est mort quand j'étais un jeune garçon, » commença-t-il à parler, enroulant ses doigts autour de la tasse de rhum offerte. Son manteau resta étonnamment et obstinément sur sa carrure. « Il n'était personne d'important et j'ai été élevé principalement par mon grand-père, qui a également trépassé, peu de temps après. Je ne sais pas ce que mon père penserait de moi de cet homme que je suis devenu. Des choses que j'ai faites. Parfois, je me demande si j'aurais fait les choses différemment si il avait été là pour le voir. Cela colore un récit, vous savez. Un public. »

Eleanor baissa les yeux sur le bar où ses propres mains s'étaient serrées contre le bois dur, ses jointures se tordant. Si son père pouvait voir ce qu'elle faisait, elle le ferait seulement plus durement pour le punir pour avoir toujours osé détourner le regard.

Flint prit une gorgée lente, laissant le rhum glisser dans sa gorge en retournant la tête en arrière. Il ferma les yeux comme si il faisait l'objet d'une attaque de fantômes. Eleanor se trouva à profiter de la manière dont la bougie jouait contre ses cheveux roux. Cela semblait plus brillant dans la lumière du soleil, se rappela-t-elle, comme une flamme indomptable. Dans l'obscurité, la brûlure des cheveux était diminuée, mais pas l'homme.

« Tu ne seras peut-être pas le véritable gouverneur de cet endroit, » reprit-il en regardant sa tasse vide comme si il essayait d'y trouver d'une façon divine quelque chose d'obscur sur l'avenir, « mais tu es Nassau. Et elle n'est rien sans toi. »

Il remit la tasse sur le bar d'Eleanor et, mécaniquement, elle l'a remplie.

« Merci pour le verre, Miss Guthrie, » il se retourna alors pour partir.

« Prenez en un autre, » dit-elle rapidement. Son dos se tourna vers elle et il hésita. « J'aime rester tranquille avec vous, Capitaine, » ajouta-t-elle. C'était la meilleure façon d'expliquer ce sentiment qui s'était glissé dans son cœur. A l'écoute de cet étrange marin, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être Eleanor Guthrie, elle pouvait juste _être._

Il se retourna lentement, faisant un pas incertain vers le bar. « Parfois, » dit-il doucement, « ne pas parler, c'est un luxe rare. »

Ils firent claqué leurs verres ensemble, chacun portant un toast muet. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de dire ce pour quoi le capitaine Flint avait toasté, quand à elle, cela changeait à chaque gorgée chaude de rhum.

 _Aux nouvelles amitiés._

 _A un commerce prospère._

 _A la mémoire de ma mère._

 _A Nassau._


End file.
